Breakout
by artemis1239
Summary: When Jason cheated on me he also broke me but im ok with it...not! I became a singer but Jason is ruining that for me too they caught up to me and if i dont stop them im doomed i just cant let them know that i Taylor Gomez was once Piper Mclean. 'Cause Piper Mclean is no longer available
1. Chapter 1

I was walking around camp half-blood looking for jason I went to bunker 9 I heard voices talking "jason" I called out "Wow, pipes do I look anything like jason to you" I turned around and saw leo on his work bench "Leo you scared the crap out of me don't do that to a demi-god" I said while punching him "Your the one who walked in here beauty queen" leo retorted " forget it , have you seen jason i've been looking all over for him I still can't find him" I told leo " he's at the beach" said leo looking guilty about something I wonder what it is (I thought about ending it here and thought to myself why torcher the readers like that it your first no cliffys) I walked to the beach and saw something I never expected to see I saw...,.I saw...I saw jason making out with a daughter of aphrodite...my half-sister But not just any half sister it was DREW ! I could hear them moaning from over here Tears clouded my vision and just like a water fall they fell harder and harder Then I relized something when leo told me where jason was he looked so...guilty ...he knew He knew the whole time I thought we are ... I mean were friends...best friends ... so why would he lie to me ? I turned aroundand I ran... away from camp half-blood , away from being a demi-god,away from everything I didn't even bother packing . 


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's/ Taylor. P.o.v 3 years later Its been 3 years since I've left camp half...that Place . I've changed a lot 1. I died my hair blonde with light blue streaks 2. I grew my hair out to my waist 3. I know how to make my eyes stay one color . I chose blue 4. I have small contact with the gods , I sometimes do missions for them but that's pretty much the only contact I have with the demi -god . 5. My biggest secret...I'm no longer Piper Mclean . I am Taylor Gomez A.K.A. Princess. "Taylor your on in 5" my manager Debby -short for Deborah told me while the make up artists were puting the finishing touches on my make up "Ok DD" I said trying not to move my face too much. "Do want to go over the routines one more time?" Debby asked me " NO !" I yelled all to quickly " ok then just checking " she said laughing "There your all done princess " the make up artists said " go knock 'em dead!" I ran on to stage . The cheering would make me deaf...if I wasn't so used to it ( oh and Piper /Taylor is wearing the same dress from *hint* love story by Taylor swift *end of hint*) "Hey my fellow lovable fans as you know this is my second to last concert of my Taylor Tour it's been great having you guys here but I want to make this night memorable now who's with? " I asked into to head microphone " I AM!" The crowd shouted " now let's start this concert off with some love songs then after that your first surprise !" I said

* * *

LOVE STORY: "We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I standing there on the balcony in summer air . See the lights see the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the clouds and say hello little did I know... That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go and I said... Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all that left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes. Romeo,save me , they're trying to tell me how to feel this love is difficult but its real don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say yes. Oh, Oh. I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever comin around my faith was fading when I met you at the outskirts of town and I said... Romeo save me , I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never is this I my head I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and out a ring and said... Marry me, Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say yes. Oh,Oh ,Oh, Oh,Oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." I sang

* * *

The crowd started cheering louder and louder " like I promised I'm going to give and introduce to you your first present! GIVE IT UP FOR MY BEST FRIEND MILEY CYRUS! I shouted Miley ran on stage The crowd went wild We gave each other a sisterly hug 'Awwwwwwwww the crowd said Guess what turns out Miley is a daughter of Athena most people would think because of the bad gossip going on about her they wouldn't dare think she's a daughter of Athena She wants it to be that way. "Hey everybody how are you doing tonight" Miley asked the crowd "GREAT !" The crowd shouted " well my best bud Taylor here didn't even tell me I was going to be a present for you guys all she said was can you come sing at my concert tonight please" Miley said while smiling The crowd started to laugh " But I'm innocent I tell you ." I begged "don't take me to jail officer please." The crowd was laughing even harder now " no I won't take you to jail but I'll sing instead" Miley said

* * *

When I Look At You: "Everybody needs inspiration everybody needs a song a beautiful melody when the nights are long ,cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy Yeah when the waves are falling apart when there's no light to break to break up the dark that's when I , l , I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home any more that's when I, I,I look at you When I look at you I see forgiveness I see the truth you love for who I am like the stars hold the moons right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone Yeah when my world is falling apart when there's no light to break to break up the dark that when I,I,I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home any more that's when I,I,I look at you You appear just like a dream to me just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me all I need every breath I breathe don't you know you're beautiful yeah yeah When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home any more that's when I,I,I look at you I look at you yeah whoa-oh you appear just like a dream to me" Miley sang

* * *

Taylor's pov *back stage* I was listening to Miley sing while I was getting ready for my next song she sounded awesome I was wearing a light pink dress with a light pink high top I heard Miley finish her song I ran back on stage *Taylors pov. On stage * " so who liked that song cause I did" I asked the crowd "I loved it !" The crowd shouted "We all loved it didn't we ,but...here comes the sad part Miley has to go " I said sadly "Awwwwwww" the crowd said looking sad "But...you'll see her at next concert which is also the last concert for this tour " I said happily then sadly when I got to the end Awwwww the crowd said I'm so sorry guys but I really have to go" miley said "Bye miles" I said sadly "BYE tay!-tay"miley said sadly awwwwww the crowd cooed Miley left the stage area "Well c'mon don't be so sad I have another song and suprise" I said tryi,ng to cheer the crowd up "Yey!" The crowd said 'Well that was easy' I thought to myself

* * *

TAYLOR SWIFT MINE LYRICS: "You were in college working part time waitin' tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded, You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes. Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine. As everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street You said, "I'll never leave you alone." You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it's like the first time I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter She is the best thing that's ever been mine." You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine.(hold on) do you believe it? (hold on) gonna make it now. (hold on) i can see it. (yes,yes) i can see it now." i sang

* * *

the crowd went wild.

"so as I promised your next suprise! Give it up for Justin Bieber!" i shouted

ahhhhhhhhh the crowd screamed

Justin came on stage

i hugged justin and he hugged me back

were good friends, I guess thats mostly because he is a son of Apollo ( **NO SHOCKER THERE) **

"so,do you love your suprise?" i asked the crowd

"what do you mean,Taylor?" justin asked me "what suprise?"

"uhhh i have no idea what your talking about" i said turning away from him

"you said suprise what suprise are you talking about?" he said

the crowd was in hysterics

"fine, you were apposed to sing at my concert, and you are a suprise for the crowd" i addmitted

"well i'm ok with that you could have just told me" justin told me

"thanks so what song are you going to do?" i asked him

"i have an idea" he said smiling evily

* * *

**"Boyfriend"**

_[Verse 1]_  
"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

_[Verse 2]_  
Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

_[Bridge]_  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend" justin sang

* * *

TAYLORS POV * BACKSTAGE*

Justin is a great singer we were friends before he became famous and before i went to camp half-blood. you should have seen his face when i told him i was a daughter of Aphrodite so FUNNY

I was getting ready for the next song i was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt that said *hint* you belong with me *end of hint*

justin finished his song

so i ran back on stage

"so who liked that great song cause i really did?" i asked the crowd

"i did!" the crowd shouted back

"I'm really sorry but Justin has to go, but you will see him at my next concert in 3 days!" i shouted

"yay!" the entire crowd shouted

" i love you guys see you in 3 days!" Justin shouted to the crowd

"bye JB" i said sadly

"bye TAFFY" he said sadly

"thats so sweet" a little girl in the crowd said

justin left the stage area

"well come on new song new present coming up...right...now!" i shouted

* * *

**"You Belong With Me"**

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me." i sang

* * *

" woooohooo!" the crowd shouted

"ok as i said your next and final present, may i present AVRIL LAVIGNE!" I shouted

Avril ran on stage "hey guys how are you?" she asked the crowd

"GREAT!" they shouted back

"ok guys this time taylor actually told me i was going to be a suprise so already have a song ready want to hear it?" Avril asked the crowd

"YEH!" the crowd shouted

* * *

**"Sk8er Boi"**

"He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[x2:]_  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know" Avril sang

* * *

taylor's pov *backstage*

no one know's this but Avril is a rebel daughter of Apollo

so Justin is her half-brother

wow i'm friends with so many undercover demi-gods

huh thats so freakin' wierd

i heard avril finish her song

so i ran back onstage

"who liked that very awsome song?" i asked the crowd

"i did!" the crowd shouted

"ok i have bad news that was the last song and present of the night i hope to see you at my next and final concert of this tour, have a GREAT NIGHT!" I Shouted to the crowd

"bye guys i love y'all!" avril shouted to the crowd

"bye we love you!" the crowd shouted back to us

the crowd started to get up me and Avril went backstage

* * *

taylor's pov backstage

"bye tays" avril said sadly

"bye avi" i said sadly

we hugged each other and avril left

"ok piper that was great"Debby told me when she walked pass

"thanks Debs" i said to her smiling

"ok taylor we have to go like right now cause i want to go before traffic comes oh and tomorrow i have a suprise for" she told me

"KK Leggo!" i said happily

* * *

taylor's pov *in the tourbus*

i was getting ready for bed

i was only wearing

short-shorts and red spaghetti-strap tanktop and ELMO bed-time slippers

i was thinking about what's going on at...that Place

_no Piper don't think about the past only the future_

__i took off my elmo slippers and got into bed

i drifted off to deep deep sleep

**(ok guys first of all this a improved chapter 2 cause the original one had spelling mistakes**

**oh and ignore chapter 3  
**

**oh and in chapter 4 there are going to be pov switches  
**

**i'm going to start writing up chapter 4 right now! _artemis and her hunters OUT! )_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

not a update guys i'm so sorry about the spelling and grammar in the last chapter i was using my brothers crappy tablet it doesn't have very good and grammar checks i got so annoyed i threw the tablet across the room that didn't help one stinkin bit so i'm in a bad mood right now i'll update later tonight ohh and read below info on story in case you don't get it

* * *

explaination on story

ok jason cheated on piper with Drew but why drew of all people you'll soon figure your it out my pretties

*BOOM* 3 years later piper is a popstar known as taylor gomez who is bestfriends with a girl named miley cyrus who is a REBEL daughter of athena but what's her story why did she go rebel


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor's pov

i woke up the next morning to my alarm clock blasting OATH by Cher Lloyd

* * *

**Oath"**  
(feat. Becky G)

"Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Whoa, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh oh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know  
Yeah oh  
Whoa, this is my oath to you  
Whoa, wherever you go just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Whoa, this is my oath to you"the alarm clock blared

* * *

i went into the bathroom to get ready for a new day

* * *

Leo's pov *camp half-blood*

It's been 3 years since piper left

Everyone misses her well, except for Drew and Jason

well Jason does a little bit

All the demigods and gods searched everywhere **( thats what you think Leo the gods sat on their lazy bums watching the demigods)**even Drew pitched in... well if you count sitting on her but complaining

she's gone my best friend is gone.

* * *

DREW's pov

Piper McLean is finally gone

i got what i wanted

Jason was so easy to get... way to easy

i saw piper watching us on the beach 3 years ago i just didn't say anything

i saw her runaway

i saw her cross the border

i saw her crying

i saw her leave camp half-blood

i saw everything.

its been 3 years

and i finally got this camp back under control

after Garbage girl ruined everything.

but THE 7 and Chiron just aren't under my control.

* * *

**(you guys realize Drew is not evil right?.. she was just jealous of piper**  
** and by control she means scared of her) OH AND YOU GUYS REALIZE PIPER IS MEANT TO LOOK LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT KAY WELL BYE-BYE**

* * *

HAZEL'S POV *CAMP HALF-BLOOD*

EVERYONE misses Piper except for Jason and Drew

Piper was like a little sister to all of us

she was what made us complete

she was the heart to camp half-blood.

"hey guys i won 7 tickets to see the best singer ever her name is TAYLOR GOMEZ." i said as i walked into the big house.

''wait did you say TAYLOR GOMEZ...as in THE TAYLOR GOMEZ also known as PRINCESS?!" Annabeth asked and shouted

"yep thats her name,oh and we get to stay at her house she's coming to New York so who wants to go?" i asked

"i'll go!" shouted annabeth

"ok" said percy

"sure" said frank

"awsome" said leo

"i'll come but can i bring Drew" asked dumbass oops i mean jason ugh same difference

"Sure i guess you can bring Drew"i said rolling my eyes

"oh 1 more thing... we leave tommorow morning so you might want to start packing" i warned

everyone rushed out to start packing and say their goodbyes early

'i_ guess i should start packing to' i thought to myself_

* * *

i finished taking a shower and put on shorts and a tank top with a heart on it .

i walked to the kitchen in the tour bus only to find Debby talking on her phone with a cup of cofee in front of her

i made myself some cereal and went into the living room to watch cartoons.

i found a new episode of spongebob on.

so i just watched that

while i was watching it Debby came in and turned the tv off

"hey, i was watching that!" i complained

"Taylor as i promised last night i'm going to tell you the suprise" Debby said excitedly

"ok whats the suprise?" i asked wearily

"ok well some girl that lives in New York won 7 front row tickets to your next concert which is in New York, and she's going to bring 6 friends" Debby said.

"ok, what's their names?" i asked curious

the girl that won the tickets name is Hazel Levesque, and then she is bringing

Annabeth Chase

Percy Jackson

Leo Valdez

Frank Zhang

Jason Grace

Drew Tanaka" Debby told me

OH MY GODS... THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING... DO THE FATES HATE ME OR SOMETHING...WHAT DID I EVER DO... TO DESERVE THIS.?!

"thanks for letting me know Debs" i said to her

i got up slowly and put my plate in the sink.

i walked into my room and went over to the mirror

and looked at my reflection and said the words i never thought i'd say

"Piper McLean you are in so much trouble." i whispered to my self

* * *

**( so who liked that chapter cause i did i loved the drama in this chapter!**

**Artemis and her Hunters _out!_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's/Taylor's pov *still same day as last chapter*

i was lying on my bed thinking about how horrible my life would probly be if camp half... THEY found me.

when i heard a knock on my door.

"come in" i called out

"Taylor i forgot to tell you something" Debby told me as she walked in.

"ok, what is it?" i asked boredly knowing there could be nothing worse than having demi-things at my concert **( i feel so bad about what i'm going to do next...)**

"well you know how you have a house...well more like mansion in New York right?" Debby asked me

_'where is she going with this?' i thought to myself_

"yeh?" i said wearily

"and you know how your going to be staying there for the days before and after your concert right well i thought it would be nice if i let the concert winner and her friends stay with you for a month" Debby said quickly

"ok" i said calmly. don't ask me how stayed calm 'cause i have NO idea

"good your ok with it, oh and by the way the concert winner didn't tell her friends about staying for a month, but all she did tell them was to pack a bag... i have no idea why they didn't ask...Hazel why they had to pack a bag...so i'm going to give them a few thousand dollars to spend if they need anything during their stay at your mansion/house, is that ok?" Debby asked me

"sure...ok knock yourself out, do whatever you want you can even turn my living room into a club" i said sarcasticly

"oooh can i really do that?" Debby asked me trying to be dumb

"Goodbye Debby i need to take a nap" i said

_'hopefully it will make this nightmare end quicker' i thought to myself_

"Sweet Dreams,Tally" Debby said to me as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

i drifted off into sleep a few minutes after Debby left.

* * *

**(Hey people i know that was a super bad ending but i couldn't think of anything plus all that was is what i forgot to mention in the last chapter about the demi-gods [or demi-things  as Piper calls them] coming from camp half-blood to Piper's concert but now its her House/Mansion to *GASP* but do you guys understand the authors note i had [in bold letters like how i am typeing right this very exact moment] above **  
**i feel so _evil _right now! EVIL BUNNY! LOL!**

**ANYWHO _Artemis _and her Hunters _OUT!)_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel's pov *camp half-blood the next day*

Today is the day were leaving to go to Taylor Gomez Concert and house... but i didn't tell the gang about staying with Taylor only that we were going to her concert.

The gang and i were waiting on the hill...for...wait for it...wait for it...Jason and *GASP* DREW.

_'What a Suprise they are late' _i thought to myself while rolling my eyes

I started to talk to Annabeth about Taylor Gomez...IT wasn't a pleasant conversation turns out Annabeth is CRAZY about Taylor!

I learned EVERYTHING about Taylor Gomez in under 5 minutes...And when i say EVERYTHING i mean EVERYTHING!

But Finally Drew and Jason came up the hill well more like Drew was on Jason's back and Jason Was carrying a BUNCH of bags.

I'm pretty sure only 2 bags belonged to Jason the Other 10 bags most likely were Drew...and how i know this is because i'm pretty sure Jason Grace would never buy PINK bags unless he is Gay or something.

"Finally!"Annabeth shouted she must really want to go see Taylor.

_'just tell them Hazel it's now or never' i thought to myself_

i took a deep breath and told them.

"Guys...about the tickets...we are also going to stay at Taylor's house the days before and after the concert which all adds up to a month" i said quickly

They just stared at me with their mouths open...even Drew she was checking her make through a small mirror...but now that mirror was on the ground...so were the bags Jason was holding were on the floor.

But suddenly i heard this horrible noise it sounded like a cat got run over by a car 3 times then got its tail cut off,and then drowned in a lake.

Turns out it was Annabeth screaming and jumping around.

But then i saw something i never thought i'd see.

It was ANNABETH CHASE on her KNEES swearing her UNDYING LOYALTY to me.

"COME ON PERCY LETS GO LETS GO!" Annabeth screamed while pulling Percy into the limo that was waiting for us.

"Wow Annabeth has finally gone Crazy...she lasted longer than i thought she would though" Leo said laughing.

" what and ever" Drew said pulling a new mirror out of her bag...and started to check her make up AGAIN.

Jason started to put his and Drew's bags in the limo's trunk.

Jason and Drew got into the limo.

Leaving Frank and I outside.

"This is going to be a VERY,VERY,VERY long month" i told Frank

"But it will be worth it" he said back to me as he put our bags in the trunk and closed it.

"It depends on your definition of 'worth it' cause your defintion must mean horrible" i said back to him

He just rolled his eyes and walked to the limo's door and held it open for me.

"after you m'lady" he said sweetly

i laughed at his stupidness, and got into the limo Frank got in after me and closed the door.

1 word to describe the limo AWSOME!

it was so freakin' cool

**( i'm not sure how to describe the limo so what i want you to do is think of the best limo you could think of then think of one better than that...thats your limo)**

The limo driver started the limo.

Taylor got the limo to pick us up so i have a no idea who the limo driver is 'cause there's this tinted balck window in between the front seats and the back seats.

_' Might as well get some sleep' i thought._

"Frank can you wake me up when we get there?" i asked him

"Sure,Princess" he said smiling to me

"thanks" i said smiling back to him

i layed my head down on his lap and fell asleep.

* * *

Taylor's/Piper's pov *tourbus heading to her house/mansion*

Today is the days those...Things are coming.

I am on the tourbus heading home.

I really miss my house.

I miss my dog... she's a hellhound present from my mom she knows i always liked Mrs.O'Leary.

so she got me Luna.

Luna's with Artemis and her Hunters.

But as soon as i walk into my room Luna will be transfered into my room...it's a enchantment Lady Artemis did on Luna man i really miss her now!

Thalia is the only one in the Hunters of Artemis who knows about my past.

She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Taylor we here!" Debby shouted bringing me out of train of thought...but also scaring me in the process.

I pushed pass Debby and jumped out the tourbus... i ran into my house like a drackon was chasing me.

"I'M HOME!" i shouted while jumping on the couches.

"Hey Taylor" said Justin while walking in. Scaring the shit out of me.

"What the freakin' Hell Justin" i said punching him in the gut.

"Well,Debby called us and told us about your 'special' guest so we thought we'd help you get through this very long month" Justin said in pain.

"We?" i asked

"yes, we" Avril and Miley said walking into the room. I ran over hugging them.

"Wait...so they get a hug while i get punched in the gut...thats cold Taylor so cold" JUstin said pouting

"Taylor,Miley,Justin,Avril go take a shower and put on different close" Debby said walking in.

"Why?" we all asked

"Because the guest are going to be here in a hour" Debby said to us like she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Yes ma'm" we said knowing it was no use to argue with Debby 'cause she always wins.

"RACE YOU GUYS UPSTAIRS!" Miley said running

"Leggo guys" i said running to catch up to miley.

As soon as i stepped into my room i saw a bright flash of light...and there was LUNA!

Luna ran to lick me. i hugged her as soon as she got to me.

I went to my fridge** (yep she has a fridge in her room thats just how cool she is)** and got a bowl of meat out for Luna to eat.

After i set the bowl down i went into the bathroom to get ready for Torcher.

* * *

*an hour and a few minutes later,Hazel pov*

I was being shaken awake bye Frank.

"Hazel wake up were here, Annabeth is going Crazy and annoying Percy,Jason and Drew are making out,and Leo is on the ground laughing at Percy's face." Frank said as soon as i opened my eyes.

I sat up rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

The door was already open.

i looked outside...and sure enough i saw exactly what Frank described.

_'Huh, a month with these people, i'm not going to last long'_ i thought to myself

"come on,Haze you need to get up the limo driver has to go,the bags are already outside" Frank said to me

I got out the and thanked the limo driver even though i couldn't see his face.

I took a look at Taylor's house.

i almost stopped breathing it freakin awsome.

My mouth was probly open with my eyes popping out but i didn't care.

This wasn't a house this was a mansion.

The grass was freshly cut.i saw a bunch of trees and flowers i couldn't name i could hear birds chirping.

'_Wow and were going to stay here for a month' _I thought to myself.

We all ran to the door and knocked on it.

* * *

Drew's pov

Who cares about staying with Taylor Gomez

she's probly some stuck up Bitch that wants to take my jason away from me!

Well not going to happen.

Jason would never want that Bitch with fake boobs probly and she's probly wear's a lot of make up she's so Fake!

* * *

Taylor's/Piper's pov *in the house/mansion*

I was upstairs waiting for those things to come.

Miley,Justin,and Avril wanted me to have a big entrance.

I tryed to talk them out of the idea but they over ruled me with the **' **its 1 out of 3**' **trick.

i was watching the things through my window.

Jason and Drew were snogging

Annabeth was Jumping up and down, Percy was trying to calm her down, but he looked pretty scared

Leo was on the ground laughing.

Hazel staring at my house and the land surronding it.

Frank was putting the bags by the door

but suddenly they snapped out of it and ran to the door and knocked on it.

_'show time Piper' _i thought to myself while smiling evily.

* * *

Miley's, and Avril's pov * in the living room downstairs in the mansion*

we heard a knock on the door.

we all got up to answer it.

there stood

Hazel

Annabeth

Percy

Leo

Frank

Jason

Drew

they had a few suitcases around them.

But they were looking at us with their eyes open wide.

i guess they weren't expecting us.

Drew started to scream

probly because she saw Justin on the couch.

* * *

Debby's pov *in the kitchen* **( i know i've never done her pov yet but i want to try it)**

I heard a scream coming from the living room a few minutes after i heard the doorbell ring.

'_one of the guest are probly a Justin Bieber fan' _i thought to myself

but i still ran out to check on them.

"Hi,I'm Debby Taylor's manager" i said to the guest as soon as i saw them.

Hi,I'm Hazel These are my friends." A girl said.

"This is

Frank

Leo

Percy

Annabeth

Jason

Drew" she said to me pointing to each one as she said their name.

"Ok,you guys probly already know who they are so... wait where's Taylor?" i asked Miley.

"I'll call her down...TAYLOR!" Miley yelled

* * *

Taylor's/Piper's pov *upstairs in her room*

"TAYLOR!" i heard miley yell.

' _thats my que' _i thought to myself.

i got up i was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a blue spaghetti strap tank top with a blue hightop. my hair was in a ponytail.

i had my i pod blasting full volume that was pretty loud.

my head phones weren't in so anyone could hear the music. i put my i pod in my pocket so i could still hear the song even though i wasn't holding it.

i walked to my door opened it and let Luna out ahead of me.

Before i walked out i got my skateboard.

Luna ran down the stairs. but i rode my skateboard down the stairs.

when i got down stairs everyone was watching me.

"yeh,Miley need something?" i asked her.

"Debby wanted you" she told me.

i turned around to face Debby.

"yes you need something?" i said to Debby completely ignoreing the Things.

"Meet your guest" she said to me.

* * *

**(hey hey author here i'm so sorry for not updating in a while i was on a cruise...anywho i have kinda bad news for the next 2 weeks i can only update on the weekends 'cause i have SO MUCH homework to catch up on. i love you my awsome readers. oh and i'm going to start doing chapter dedications so PM me and we will talk about it this chapter is dedicated to: eyeliner00. and i will always say who the dedication goes to at the end of every chapter.  
**

** Maidens Represent,  
**

** Artemis and her Hunters _OUT!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor's/Piper's p.o.v

i turned around and saw my 'guest'.

"Hi i'm Taylor,can you tell me your names so i don't forget them." i said mentally rolling my eyes.

'_i already know your names how could i forget the names of the people who betrayed me the most'_ i thought bitterly.

"Hi i'm Hazel my friends will introduce themselves." Hazel said to smiling.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth screamed to me,jumping up and down excited...very excited.

"Percy." Percy said to me trying to calm Annabeth down. **(i pictured them to look like Jasper trying to calm Alice finished watching all 5 twilight movies!) **

"Frank." Frank said waving.

"Leo the awsome,short for sexy." Leo said winking at me.

'_eww he's flirting with me'_ I thought to myself disgusted.

"Drew,and blond trash don't try to steal my boyfriend,he would never want someone as ugly as you" Drew screeched to me,checking her make-up,then adding more.

_'She already looks like a clown,why does she need more make up on'_ i thought to myself

"if I'm so ugly why would you need to tell me to stay away from your boyfriend,you feel threatened by me,that's the only reason you would tell me that"I said to her smirking the whole time,while she glared at me.

"Hi i'm Jason" Jason said to me,checking me out.

'_eww x 2_' i thought to myself.

"ok,well now that introductions are done Taylor,Avril,Miley,and Justin,show them their rooms,you can pick out all the rooms on the way up" Debby said.

"I'd like a room next,sweety" Leo said to me puting his arms around my waist.

"or,how 'bout i kick you where the sun doesn't shine,and we'll call it even."

"Taylor." Debby and Justin said in a warning tone.

"Ok,i get it,I'll be good." i said raising my hands in a surrendering way.

"Oooooh, Leo just got told by a girl." Miley said grinning trying to break the silence,she did a good job.

"I'm so sorry about him he has a problem where he can't shut his mouth." Hazel said glaring at Leo.

"Can you things just show me to my room,So i can sleep." Drew said whining.

"No matter how much you try 'hun your never gonna get those bags under your to disappear." Avril said sweetly to Drew.

"Wait, you did not just go there..." Drew said,but was cut off by Debby.

"How about you guys show the guest to their rooms,now." Debby ordered.

Drew and Avril kept on fighting.

"Come on girls stop!" Justin ordered.

This time they stopped.

'_oh so now he gets his lazy butt up and helps.' _i thought to myself.

"Taffy,help me here?" Justin asked me.

"No,you got yourself into this war you get yourself out." I said knowing full and well he only wanted me to be on his side,because he is scared of what Miley and Avril might do to him 'cause they were glaring at him.

"Let's just show the guest to their room's the we can go to the freaking mall or something."Avril said annoyed and started walking upstairs.

Suddenly Annabeth comes up to me and starts talking a hundred Miles Per she shoves a paper and pen in my face.

'_she wants me to sign something'_ i thought to myself.

I took the paper and signed out the paper had a picture of me on it.

'_how sweet? Annabeth is a fan of me'_ i thought to myself smiling.

Luna started was barking at Leo. Probably because he smelt like fire...Luna doesn't like was screaming like she was going to bite him.

'_she probably will if I don't stop her'_ i thought to myself.

* * *

Hazel's p.o.v

A dog started barking at Leo.

Leo looked like he was going to pass out...now that i think about it that dog kinda looks like a Hell hound.

I wonder if...?...?

* * *

**(hey my fans ok don't be angry I'm sorry there was a LOT of stuff going on at my i have a poll on my profile for the story you can either put your answers on the poll or put it here so the question is: Should Taylor/Piper tell Jason who she really is or let him suffer?  
**

**So just put the answers in review and I'll update faster!**

** This chapter is dedicated to: eyeliner00**

**Her stories are amazing check them out!  
**

**Bye,Unicorns fly away to the Ponytown!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Piper/Taylor p.o.v

Hazel was looking at me funny.

"luna calm down." I said sweetly .

Luna stopped and walked to me,I patted her head.

"Are you guys coming or not?!" Avril yelled from the top of the stairs.

Everyone rushed up the stairs...well except for Drew who tripped over my skateboard.

She started crying and yelling for Jason,he went downstairs to help her.

When he got up here Drew was on his back FAKE sniffling.

"Lets go the faster we get done with this the faster we leave!" Avril yelled pulling me down the hallway. The rests were following behind us.

The rooms we have are VERY special they combine two gods aspect,then it turns that into a room. To make them suspicious we put them in rooms that joined their boyfriend/girlfriend godly parent.

But there are regular rooms with just one God or Goddess.

Now Drew's room is special...VERY special so, is Jason's. *QUE SMIRKING*

The first room we went to was Annabeth and Percy's room.

"This is the Poseidon and Athena room" I told them.

"Did you say Poseidon and Athena?" Percy's and Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah,Is there a problem?"I asked.

"No." They said.

"Good then go explore your room." I said to them opening the door and pushing them in,Then closing it before they could protest.

I ran down the hallway to Hazel and Frank's room.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth's p.o.v.

Taylor pushed us in and closed the door.

The room was amazing

The walls were gray,and had pictures of owls and sea creatures covering them.

The carpet was sea green.

On one side of the room the was a small aquarium on the other side was a small book-case filled with books.

Close to there was a huge flat screen tv under that tv was every game and console known to man-kind.

We had a walk-in closet.

The bathroom was huge!

It had a big bath tub then a shower in the back corner.

It had double sinks.

Yep,I never want to leave!


End file.
